In order to couple a steam turbine to a generator with a gas turbine in a single-shaft plant, use is made of a clutch by means of which, during operation, the steam turbine can be coupled—directly or indirectly by means of an intermediate shaft—to the generator with the connected gas turbine. Such a clutch is known from the prior art. In the case of clutches of this type, the coupling flange of the generator or the turbine is machined separately from the flanges of the clutch since the clutches are to be exchangeable and otherwise chips penetrate into the clutch during the machining procedure, for example in the case of common honing. For this reason, in the case of the known clutches, massive coupling bolts are installed with a relatively large amount of play in order to be able to ensure that assembly is possible for all possible tolerances of position and size of the coupling bores. These clutches are centered by means of what is termed a recess which is inserted with a transition fit into the coupling connection while the coupling bolts have no influence on centering. This means that the coupling connection has a certain amount of play with respect to the clutch and the circular motion of the turbine train cannot be reproduced and is negatively influenced.
Since the internal side of the coupling flange of the clutch is generally not accessible, it is not currently possible to use continuous coupling bolts that would permit axial clamping with attachment on both sides.